


夜杀

by yolandaling



Category: SPL2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolandaling/pseuds/yolandaling





	1. 决定

（一）决定  
高晋清醒过来的时候，房里只剩下他一个人。  
吸气，吐气，吸气……空气里混合着腥味、药、消毒水，耳边嗡嗡声响，他想抬起头，他听到自己的血液流过大脑的声音，手指摸索着身边，滑软，沾着什么结了痂的丝绸。  
还是动不了，他觉得有点凉。

高晋盯着天花板，空旷，金丝的线雕，水晶灯，连天花都漆成深黑色。  
为什么最痛的是脸呢？  
“他是我亲！弟！弟！”被他一杖砸过来，眼神像要吃了自己，包铁的硬木，自己亲手打磨、奉上，冷风劈面，硬定着自己，不敢躲，不能躲。  
还有脖子，随着一呼、一吸，咽喉着了火，越发涨痛，冷冰冰地挂在脖子上，那条他送的领带，他一手抓住，勒紧了，勒出淤血来，膝盖不由得软了，跪下。  
他喘着气，一阵猛咳，抚着胸。  
“洪爷，身子要紧，别生我气，不值得。”  
他盯着自己，缓缓地倒下来，歪靠在床上。  
“只要您想要的，我一定帮您做到！”  
我想要什么？我想要什么？我想要活啊！为什么？别人轻而易举的事情，我却这么难！  
镜片后的眼神像刀划在高晋的脸上，他咧咧嘴，无声扭曲的笑。  
拐杖，轻轻地点在跪在地上，高晋的肩上。

高晋躺在地上，脑子里一点一点地回想，等待知觉慢慢地恢复。  
时间，他最宝贵的时间，他花这么多时间在我身上。  
他救我，看重我，栽培我。  
他无处可去的愤怒，无可奈何的悲哀，只有放在我这。  
痛，屈辱，恐惧，他把玩人类身体的手段。  
这些都算不了什么。  
比起十年前他买下自己时，自己的样子。  
高晋忘不了，他紧紧捏住自己脖子将吻而未吻时，眼里浓浓的绝望。  
“如果我是你弟弟……”高晋想说，有什么慢慢湿了眼眶。

 

冷水轻拍自己的脸，抹好头发，一丝不苟。  
套上衬衫，系好领口，遮好，温莎结，系紧。  
手机在案台上一明一灭。  
“你先回去，过几天，我和文标来泰国”

高晋松了口气，望向镜子里自己脸上一丝若有若无的笑意。  
他终归是答应了。


	2. 柬埔寨

（二）柬埔寨  
2005年，那时的洪文刚，在经历了被推进手术室等待，而本该属于他的那颗心却突然飞到了名单上多出来的那个人那里，在病床上足足躺了2个月之后，正式跨进了走私人体器官生意的大门。  
那是一个潮湿闷热的夏季，他带着几个保镖，亲自押着一批生货到柬埔寨交易。三辆车在泥泞的密林道上颠簸了一天，临近黄昏的时候才缓缓驶进这个村落。  
扭曲的铁门，两旁破败的房屋，到处是残肢断臂的、麻木呆滞的眼神。  
一幢独立的三层小屋，持枪的人在向他们招手，靠近，停下。  
“老板”保镖恭恭敬敬地帮他打开车门。  
洪文刚跨出车门，站定，伸手摘下墨镜。  
“呯！”一声巨响砸在他身后，挡风玻璃，裂了。  
保镖们闪电般掏出枪来，他静静地站着，掏出丝绢来抹了抹脖子。  
“easy, easy, don’t shoot”屋子里涌出一小队人马，打头的向他们挥挥手，有人迅速地上前，七手八脚地死死按住那个掉下来的东西，大声嚷着听不懂的话。  
保镖侧过身子在洪生耳边：“是个逃跑的。”  
洪文刚脸颊微侧，向为首的点点头：“我们找高爷。“

高爷是东南亚这一带的收货人，负责将生货储存保管，按客户所需，取用合适的器官后立即交运，他们也在当地设有高级医院，专门针对需要紧急手术的大客户。  
洪生被请进大厅，告之高爷突发急事出了门，请稍等片刻。  
头顶吊扇不停转动扇着风，洪生打量着室内的陈设，一张桌台、几把藤椅，供奉的香案，墙上挂着的老旧的佛画，空气污浊，楼上有东西不停砸在地上，屋外有人走动，看来高爷不常待在这里。  
这一等就到了晚上。  
高爷一边擦着汗进门，一边道歉：“sorry，久等了。”  
“不客气。”洪文刚起身摘下礼帽，礼貌地向他伸出手，“洪文刚。”  
高爷愣了愣，似乎对这礼节有点陌生，“高天”，轻轻握上，一只养尊处优的手，只是有点凉。  
“高先生是华侨？”  
“江门过来的。”  
“中山，父亲到的香港。”  
“那要喝一杯了”高天对眼前这位斯文有礼，甚至称得上十分俊美的年轻人十分投缘。  
洪文刚微微一笑，接过杯子：“高先生不用先验下货？”  
“不急，你在这住一晚，我手上还有件事，明天交易了一起走。”  
“好。”  
酒不少，上菜也很快，两人边聊边喝，你来我往几巡之后，生意渐入正题，高天不时大笑，而洪文刚感到心跳渐渐剧烈，薄薄一层汗贴在衣服上，胳膊撑着桌台。  
高天不时劝酒，他一一接过喝下，有生意头脑、尊重长辈、守承诺，高天十分满意。  
很晚时屋里进来个人，贴着高天的耳朵说：“已经好了。”  
高天眼睛一亮，拉起洪文刚的手，“走，带你去见识下我的狗场！”

所谓狗场，就是一间半旧的仓库，铁笼子里锁着近百条品种不一的斗犬，只只毛色发亮，龇牙咧嘴，口水横流，都是好货色。此时正被人硬拉住，朝着仓库中间的那团肉，齐齐地吠。  
洪文刚一登上二楼，就认出了吊住的就是差点砸到自己的那个，还算完整，但已称不上是个人。  
他不喜欢血污，皱了皱眉。  
高天递过一盘银哨子，“你先选，当我赔你的玻璃。”  
“娱乐？”洪文刚眉眼一挑。  
“惩罚。”高天狠狠地瞪着楼下，握着扶手咯咯作响，“一个仓库看守，放跑了几个货，其中一个大客户，正在等在我们的医院里换肾。”  
胆子倒不小。洪文刚不禁望过去，那人双臂被拉长了高高吊起，双脚离地，全身的重量挂在腕上，身体已经被开了不知多少个口子，血肉模糊，垂着头看不到脸。  
一股血腥气涌上来，不舒服。  
哨子，他随手挑了一只，下人拿过去一吹，一只黑犬脱闸而出，直奔而去。  
“啊！”铁链猛晃，黑犬扑住那人半身，狠狠撕下一块腿肉，楼下爆出一阵欢呼，再扑，再撕，嚼，血肉塞满了犬齿，高天双眼通红，洪文刚觉得自己要吐了。  
那人仰着头，视线穿过众人二楼，与他目光相接，那是一片死寂。  
黑犬食完两块肉，围着自己的食材慢慢地绕了一圈，又一圈，似乎在找地方下口，楼下的小弟们越发激动起来。  
“人为刀俎，我为鱼肉，我觉得人和它也没什么区别。”高天缓缓吐出这句话。  
此时，黑犬高高窜起，直朝那人胸腹扑去。  
“可惜了，说不定能卖个好价钱”，洪文刚掏出一只烟，点燃。  
只是一霎，谁也没看清，只见黑犬的头部被死死地夹在那人膝间，磨着牙，喘着粗气，双爪在空中乱刨，发出快气绝的声响，一、二、三，咔嚓一声，那人用铁链撑着自己，腾空夹断了它的脖子。  
狗尸砸在地面，咣当，那人终于脱力地掉下去，胸膛起伏，只剩微弱的喘气。  
场里一片寂静。  
“这个人给我吧。”洪文刚轻轻掸掉烟灰，背靠着护栏，微笑地望着高天。  
汗珠顺着高天的额头滚下来，他动了动唇，犹豫着。  
“给我一个月时间，用那个肾来换。”  
“一个月？你保证？”  
“我保证。肾，我帮你们去找，人，我不要废的。”  
“好吧，一个月。”

一个月后，洪生带着新鲜的肾源如约到柬埔寨换货，当那人被人从狗栏里拖出来摔到他面前时，血污腥臭，只剩一口气，和一双直直盯住他脸的眼睛。  
“检查一下，手脚都养好的”  
洪文刚用手绢捂住口鼻，摇摇头。  
“捡回去，冲干净”。


	3. 治疗

他觉得自己像一滩肉，狗吃剩下的一块，扔在墙角，苍蝇围着打转，又烂，又臭。  
有人揪着他头发，冲着他的耳边喊，用高压水枪冲洗，翻开眼皮，用电筒照，瞳孔收缩。  
“老板，洗好了。”  
“嗯。”一张脸凑近，带着半个口罩，嫌弃地皱眉，“再洗干净点。”  
他认得这脸，这眼睛。  
于是，水枪开得更大，有人拿来了刷子，像刷一块旧地毯，上上下下，使劲，污泥，血块，结痂的旧伤疤被刷开，血流了出来，又流走，露出了原来的肤色。  
“老板，心、肝、脾、肺、肾、角膜，都可以用，您要哪块?”  
那人坐在不远处，翘着二郎腿，手指在轻轻敲着扶手，打量着他，似笑非笑。  
“上次见你，好像不是这个死样子。才一个月，就撑不下去了？”  
他觉得胃里有什么东西，像要翻出来，手指在地上哆哆索索地摸着。

那人站了起来，一步一步走近，拿起橡胶手套，拉长，一根根套进手指。  
那人用电筒仔仔细细将他上下扫了一遍，剥开皮肤，削掉烂肉，用手指挤出脓血，拿着药水往伤口里倒，拿起针线缝……  
他嗓子像被堵着，脑子一片混沌，但终于感觉到痛了，全身上下，痛得打颤。  
“你该感谢我，我救了你的命，要不是我，你就会被剁成一块块喂狗，或者，喂所有的狗？”  
那人动作不快，说一句，缝几针，再说一句，把他腿上被黑狗咬下的那两处伤，处理好。  
是。他恍恍惚惚，随着那个人的动作，听见自己脑海里有个声音跟着回应。谢谢您。

“你叫什么名字？”那人把他翻过去前，淡淡地问。  
“……ch-in……”  
“晋？你叫晋？”镊子毫不停留地捅下去。  
身后那隐秘处的伤口，再次裂开。  
“别动。”  
他咬破了嘴唇，不停转动着脑袋，四肢抽搐，握紧了拳头，又松开。  
沾了药的纱布捅进去，红黑色拖出来，换一块再捅进去，进进出出，直到纱布变鲜红色。  
”我会让医生帮你缝好。“那人扔下镊子，脱了手套，“活着，比什么都好。”

他再醒过来有知觉的时候，他们已经在船上。  
那人单独来看过他一次，摸着他的额头问：“你爬得起来吗？”  
他点点头。  
那人指着不远的一张把子说：“自己起来，去哪边喝点水。”  
他挣扎着踩到地面，整个人瘫下来的时候，感到一点点胸膛温热的气息，那人扶起他，坐在那把椅子上，人坐的地方，和他说，“从今天起，你叫高晋。你是高晋。”  
泪水不受控制地流了下来，在他从二楼摔下，被吊起，在狗栏里，都没有流过一滴的泪水奔涌而出，肩膀无声地抖动着，脸埋在那人怀里。  
“我姓洪，洪文刚。”

高晋不知道他们会去哪，只知道，他会一直跟在这个人身后。


	4. 前菜

阿刀的人生基本可以分为两段，遇见洪先生之前，和遇见洪先生之后。  
遇见洪先生之前的日子已是一片空白，遇见洪先生之后的日子，就是洪先生。  
阿刀的名字叫李景刀，他是个韩国人，是那边送给洪先生的回礼，说是感谢洪先生救了他们的老板。  
被送过来的时候，阿刀已经被割掉了舌头，洪先生拿手杖挑开他的头发：“不会说话？很好，我喜欢安静。”  
从血泊里仰着头的他的世界从此就变得很安静，很简单，洪先生喜欢的，留下，洪先生不喜欢的，清理干净。  
把沾血的刀在死人身上擦了擦，他捋捋头发，掏出手机。  
DONE.  
洪先生喜欢的东西很少，安静，会做事，干净，他弟弟，还有……他脑子里不由浮现出一张不咸不淡从来面瘫没表情的脸，阿刀不由哼哼鼻子，有什么好？   
例如今天，来别人的字头一挑七大开杀戒的是我，那个一动不动坐在洪先生办公室门口盯着胡桃木门入定的是他。  
也不是说我不喜欢出来，他不过就比我早来了3年，就能整天陪着洪先生到处去，西装白衬衫，哼，他又不比我好看。

阿刀回到公司的时候，天已经黑了，洪先生门前还留了一盏壁灯，灯下坐了个人。  
昏黄的灯光，勾画出半边侧脸，挺立的鼻梁，单薄的唇，闭着眼，纹丝不动安静得犹如一座雕塑。  
阿刀故意放轻了手脚，潜行到快3米的时候，掏出飞刀。  
“回来了？”  
靠！要是能说话，阿刀的嘴里一定蹦出这么个字。三年了，玩了无数次，这3米的距离，什么时候能成？！  
他朝门呶呶嘴：老板还在里面？  
那人又闭上了眼睛。  
于是，门外就像待了两个哑巴。  
“咔嚓”，门锁开了，一个年轻人提着领子怒气冲冲地撞了出来，一边飞快地穿过走廊，一边回头冲门里大声嚷嚷：”我不要！我就要娶她！你管不着！我就要结婚！”  
年轻人的声音在空旷的长廊里回荡着久久不散。  
半晌，只听到门里传来一声压抑低沉的，有些急促的语音：“高晋。”  
阿刀就只好眼巴巴地看着那个人直立起身，进屋，反手，锁门。  
高晋一进门，就望见办公桌后洪文刚歪着半边身子，一手按着胸，一手在桌上乱摸，额头满是冷汗。“洪先生”他一步跨到桌前。  
“药”  
“是”  
找着药盒，倒出药丸，就着水杯给他喂下，搭一搭他的脉搏，解开胸前的衣扣，拿起折扇帮他扇着风，三年来，这些功夫高晋已做得十分自然流畅。  
洪文刚的额发已经湿透，紧闭着眼，咬着牙，然后缓缓地，呼吸平顺下来。  
“他不该气您”高晋望着他痛苦的样子，蹙了眉头。  
洪文刚半睁开眼，“他不懂。”扎挣着让高晋扶起他坐直，“从小到大要什么有什么，大学刚念完，就和我说要结婚，要搬出去住。”  
当、当、当，墙上的挂钟敲了十下，高晋半跪在他身边，帮他揉压左掌心。  
“他小时候，总爱跟在我后面，我去哪，他都要跟着……后来我退了学，他说要替我念下去，学好了来救我。呵……”洪文刚的眼里空空落落，声音里有藏不住悲哀。“这些年，我就靠这些话撑着……女人，女人真的比兄弟好么？”  
高晋沿着他手臂的经络继续向上按，不知道怎么回答，只能沉默。  
“帮我倒杯酒”  
高晋停手，“医生说……”望着洪先生憔悴失望的眼睛，起身走到酒柜，取出久藏的威士忌，倒了小半杯回来。  
这么多年，自己的路越走越远，而不知道从什么时候起，一直跟在自己身后的影子，早已不知不觉越甩越远了。  
“阿晋…”洪文刚一手持着酒杯，一手抚着高晋的后颈，恍如叹息，“你会一直跟着我吗？”  
当然。他还未开口。  
“嘘，不用回答。”洪文刚食指压着他的嘴唇，笑了，带着醉意。“说了我也不信。”

洪先生的身体比三年前差了很多，病情恶化的速度更是超出预计，半年前刚又动过一场大手术，换了起博器，之后禁烟、禁酒、禁欲，所有对心脏有刺激的事情，医生通通禁止。如此生有何欢？毫无滋味。  
把高晋带回来后三年里，高晋成了他的司机、保镖、心腹，送他来公司，跟他谈生意，陪他去画廊酒会，他把高晋带在身边，给他看上流社会的圈子，学谈吐学做人学做事，给他完全不敢梦想的一切，然而和他说过的话，加起来还不及今晚所说的一半。

“洪先生您醉了。”高晋轻轻拿过酒杯，把他从办公椅中扶起来，扶到一旁更宽大的沙发上，帮他脱鞋，脱下外套，靠垫枕好，拿来毯子，帮他摘眼镜时，手腕被一把握住。  
洪先生的力道很轻，但高晋却挣不开，两人僵持着，直到洪先生一手抓着他的手腕，一手自己把眼镜摘下。  
高晋从来没有这么近看过他，剑挑的眉峰、漆黑深不见底的眸子。  
房里的空调好像坏了。

洪先生解开了高晋上衣的两个扣子，然后松开手：“自己脱吧。”  
没什么可犹豫，洪先生要什么，就是什么，顺理成章水到渠成。


	5. 入席

高晋自己动手比洪先生快了许多，马甲，衬衫，长裤，内裤，脱下、叠好，放在一旁，洪先生靠着不动，只是欣赏，欣赏他每一个动作自带的韵律，长年习武的身体，赤裸的、优雅的、修长的身体。  
洪先生伸出手，“过来。”  
这具身体是他买回来的，他亲自查验，亲手缝好，汲予营养、用布料包裹，花了时间，花了心血，养成现在这个样子。  
他抚上大腿内侧的那道疤，肌肉一紧，是高晋腿部力量自然的反应，随即感到放松，再放松，他的手在那伤疤上打了几个圈，听到高晋禀住了呼吸。  
“我知道你很能忍，”洪先生的手向上，“但我不是柬埔寨那帮人。”  
“是。”高晋清楚，他明白，柬埔寨，不用洪先生提醒，他知道自己是什么，他努力克制着，刻入骨髓的紧张。  
洪先生的手抚上他，不轻不重，包裹住他全部，拉长、放松、握紧，玩弄他，用指腹摩擦他最敏感的前端。  
“导师说，我有一双做外科手术的手。”  
高晋的呼吸逐渐粗重，一股热流冲击着小腹，快感沿着他的脊椎攀爬向头顶，从没有人对他做过这种事。  
“你很敏感。”洪先生掌握着全部的节奏，一步一步要把他送上顶峰，他双腿已经在发抖，收在身侧的双拳握紧、松开、再握紧，他仰起头，喉结滚动，他记得洪先生还没有允许。  
“为我，射出来”  
高潮来临时他跪了下来，腰杆挺立、臀部涌动，射出一道，再一道，溅在地毯上。  
洪先生笑了，他很久没这么笑过。

高晋跪望着他的神，绯红的脸、微张的唇、湿润的双眼仿佛在问：我能为您做些什么呢？  
洪先生从案边盒子里取过一瓶精油，拍拍腿侧的沙发：“上来吧。”  
高晋小心地跪好，没压到洪先生的衣角，打开精油，一股檀香味。  
洪先生的双手，随着他扩张自己的动作在他的双腿上下抚动，不由想起当年在柬埔寨，就是这双修长有力的腿生生夹断了恶犬的脖子，不由微笑：“差点忘了，你要是把我夹死了可怎么办呢？”  
高晋一愣，不知该如何回应，他左右转动了一下，“要不……”拾起自己的皮带，轻声说，“您用这个？”  
洪先生不接手，只是瞧着他，看着他怎么做。  
高晋咬咬下唇，用皮带绕着自己的膝盖，量好长度，在膝窝处各打了一个死结，这样，膝盖就固定地张开，合不拢了。  
洪先生赞许似是地摸摸他的耳垂，凑近，舔了一下他的耳廓：继续。  
手指在身后进进出出，甬道打开，汗水滴下，一切都准备好，他用牙齿咬开洪先生的裤链，咬开布料，阴茎弹出，打在他脸上，洪先生已经硬了，他有些吃惊。  
“怎么？觉得我不行吗？”洪先生盯着他，脸色变得很难看。  
他不敢回话，只是将洪先生整个含了进去，硬硬的阴茎在他的口腔里磨擦，冲刺，顶着他的咽喉，变得更强、更大。  
“够了！”洪先生眼睛通红，手掌摁住他的额头，推开。  
咳、咳咳，他抬起头，等着洪先生下一步指令。  
洪先生深深吸了口气，示意他把双手背在身后，转身，洪先生抽出自己的皮带，把他的手腕绑好，这样，他的腰腿基本已没有多少空间可活动。  
“坐上来。”  
他缓缓地开胯，配合着洪先生，下腰、对准、用力，吞进去，再下去，下不去，双手无处着力，洪先生不能压到，皮带更不能断，大腿和腹部的力量已到极限，他挣扎着，无处求援，无处求生。  
“你的身体我知道，你一定做得到。”  
仿佛回到了柬埔寨那个绝境，洪先生又把他带回当初那个绝境，不顾一切的求生欲望，靠自己，活下来，打破一切，活下去，作为幸存者活下去。  
他觉得自己大腿的韧带要裂了，小腹打鼓般地抖，喘气、喘气，如同砧板上垂死的鱼。然后，洪先生一挺身，贯穿了他。  
洪先生扣住他的腰，把他往下拉，冲进他的身体里，又退出去，循环往复。洪先生把他翻过来按进沙发，拉着他手腕上的皮带，从后面操他，他被固定的膝盖限制了自己，他的腰已不是自己的了，腿也不是，肩膀被咬出血，却感觉不到痛，阴茎翘起、滴出前液，囊袋随着身体起伏拍打，臀部夹紧，双臂绷直，他被暴烈地贯穿、使用、占有，他仰起头，他居然要到了。  
一只手掐住了他，  
“不……别……”泪水不受控制地上涌。  
“求我。”  
“求…你…“  
“不是这样。”  
他睁大了双眼，眼前晃过一道白光，“洪……洪爷……”  
洪文刚的头牢牢抵住他的脖子，尽数射进他的身体。  
然后，松开了手。

 

把一切清理干净，在洪先生房里洗浴，换好洪先生给的衣服。  
高晋跨出这道门的时候，已经是上午8点。  
阿刀倚在自己常坐的那个位置上，拿一种不知什么样复杂的眼神看着他。  
阿刀指指他的脖子，他伸手一摸，领带，洪先生亲手系的，没有问题。  
阿刀突然感到很嫉妒。  
他目不斜视，往餐厅，去给洪先生拿早餐。  
“滴滴”收到一条短信。  
“你知道吗？我的听力，比正常人好3倍。”  
“滴滴”又一条。  
“你今天走路的样子，很奇怪。”


	6. 结婚

高晋端坐在深檀木色的办公桌前，面对着桌面上那一堆厚厚的文件、辞典、参考，英文的、中文的、泰文的、韩文的，杂乱无章、四处堆砌，感到太阳穴隐隐作疼。从他坐进这间办公室已经有大半个月了，一开始他以为洪先生只是让他帮忙整理简单的文件，没想到不但要把这些东西分门别类，还要每份细细读过、挑划重点、标注来源，再呈送给老板过目。这些文件除了商业报告、货物运单、还有各式医学证明、检验，那些又长又生僻的词汇就像一只只张着血盆大口的怪物，饶是高晋有着几乎过目不忘的本事，短期内要清晰明确地理解这些文件的含义都是十分困难的事。  
文件堆积如山，高晋正埋首一份印着urgent十万火急的泰文材料，如果今天再不把这份搞清楚报上去，就不仅仅是被老板责备几句那么简单了。  
桌面的手机还不时闪烁，那是阿刀，平均每二十分钟就发一条短信来炫耀今天又陪老板去了马会去了餐厅去了码头去了哪里，上一条是五分钟之前，发来一张截断的刀尖照片配着文字和一张苦脸：“老板有让你帮他削铅笔么？”于是高晋知道洪先生去了画室。  
唉，高晋端起桌面上的水杯，心里暗暗叹了口气。自那天之后，洪先生见他的次数，一只手都数得出来，文件送过去交给秘书，拿回来的时候上面鲜艳地打着红叉，他看着偶有几句的批语面红耳赤，仿佛儿时拿到被老师批为不及格的试卷。他不敢多想洪先生的用意，只得拼了命地啃辞典查资料改错误，盯着电脑屏幕觉得自己的眼睛都快瞎了。  
“滴滴”短信准时响起，他揉着自己的额头，想看一眼又恨不得把手机扔一边去。  
此时他听到门口进来个人。  
“洪先生”他从坐椅上瞬间弹起，整个人站那儿直得就像一柄剑。  
那人靠着木门，也不走近，迎着光，看着他的眼睛里似乎有点温柔笑意。  
“把你关这儿几天，闷坏了吧？”  
“没有。”高晋看着今天格外精神的洪文刚，觉得手心里都冒出了汗，“谢谢洪先生。”  
“走吧，陪我去个地方。”  
“是”  
跟上前去，关门。  
阿刀把车钥匙抛给他，还挤挤眼，做了个鬼脸。

杨师傅的高级西服定制店开在士丹利街，六十年历史，从洪家上一辈起就是这里的贵客。  
高晋陪洪文刚来过几次，每次都守在门口，今天第一次踏足进来。老先生西服笔挺，戴着水晶金丝眼镜，手腕上挂着量尺，上下扫了高晋二眼，转头细细地帮洪先生量尺寸。  
店里陈设着欧洲运回的各种应季新料子，搭配着各色领带，整整齐齐摆放着的各款鞋、靴，深棕皮制沙发，茶几台面上放着的袖扣装饰盒、雪茄盒、黄铜制一看就是古董的烟缸。  
老先生拿了布料让洪先生挑选，定下了袖口的样式和领结，小学徒摆出十几双新鞋半跪着为洪先生试穿，洪先生坐着，朝高晋指一指：给他也做一身。  
他看着高晋：文标的婚礼，跟我出席。

婚礼举行的顺利而完美，神采奕奕的新郎，带着十几克拉钻饰笑成一杂花的新娘，各路平日里有无联系都赏面而来的贵宾，乐团、鲜花和美食，觥筹交错，衣香鬓影。  
高晋冷淡地看着这一切，他没有参加过婚礼，没有见过这么盛大的场面，他的目光只在一个人身上。  
一身正装上台致辞的洪先生，身材虽有几分瘦削，举手投足高贵优雅，拎起一只香槟敬酒的时候，俨如黑色的帝王，一番情真意切的祝语讲下来，现场热烈的气氛被他推至顶点，宾客泪光盈盈、女士们感动地捂住了嘴。  
洪先生下台的时候，突然被某位好像是泰国议员的女宾客拖住，她留着泪水、拉着他的手不住地说着什么，眼看洪先生被她拖行了几步，高晋赶紧上前，听到了两个字，“谢谢”。

高晋护着洪先生上了车，一路平静地驶回洪家大宅，后视镜里，洪先生紧闭眼靠在后座上，领结半松、遮不住的疲惫，那些礼乐司仪花球游戏幸福感恩被远远地抛在他们车后。  
高晋把洪先生扶下车，打开电子保安系统，送他进卧房，交待了佣人端碗粥和小点上来，大部份去参加婚礼的人还没回来，这洪宅显得格外空寂。  
时钟指向一点，饮完粥躺上床休息的洪先生低低地叫了一声：“阿晋。”  
高晋放下手边的词典，躬身低头：“我在。”  
洪先生似乎满意地弯了下嘴角，转了个头，又沉沉睡去。

天亮了，微风托起白色的长长窗帘，似白色的波浪轻轻翻卷，淡黄色的光线带着空气中的微尘四处漂浮，扶椅中那个人一脚着地，一腿伸长，垂着头，额发散落，手指缝还夹着书。  
洪文刚看着床前睡得十分沉静的高晋，用手指在空中缓缓描绘着这侧影，眼底涌上一股说不出的酸涩，以后我就剩下你了，高晋。  
你和我，相依为命。


	7. 动手

高晋接到洪文刚电话的时候正在带人往码头交货的路上。  
因为身体的问题，这两年洪先生已越来越少在外面抛头露面了。接生意、查货源、配型、交易、公司生意上上下下基本都交到了高晋的手里。合着他低调、高效、严谨的做事习惯，整个集团逐渐发展成为东南亚一带这条产业链上重要的组织。  
但是上个月，柬埔寨军方端掉了盘桓当地多年的非法人体器官转运点，高爷死在了他的狗场，失去了那边的掩护，最近的这几批货都得从香港直运，控制海路的社团闻风而动，引起了香港海关和警方的注意。  
“先生？”  
“你在哪？”  
“葵涌道。”  
“到青山道646号，”电话里洪文刚的声音很短促，“你一个人，带上货。”  
电话挂断。  
方向盘打死，调头，高晋不自觉地捏了捏右耳垂，思略片刻，拿起手机拨了一组数字。  
铁闸门拉开，屋内一片昏黄，高晋只身走进，看见一张圆桌，洪文刚和一个肥佬面对面地坐在两端，肥佬身后站着八个黑衣马仔，拿着枪，洪文刚身后站着李景刀，一口热气腾腾的火锅，呛得满屋子油烟味。高晋皱了皱眉，直行到洪文刚面前，微微躬身：“洪先生。”  
洪文刚双手支杖，点点地面，面无表情：“东西带来了吗？”  
“……是……在外面的车里。”  
肥佬一招手，两个马仔便闪出门去。  
“洪先生，我们出来江湖做生意，也讲道理的，不是想为难你。”肥佬夹起一块肉，凑近火锅涮了涮，“我想花大价钱，买你手上一件货，找你的人，谈了几次。可惜啊，人老了，年轻人不给面子。”涮好的红肉，放进洪文刚面前的碟子里。  
洪文刚侧身朝向高晋，“有这事？”  
“有。” 高晋点点头，补了一句，“不是价钱的问题。”  
洪文刚细细看着高晋的脸，眉头微微一挑，“哪是什么问题？”  
“货已有人定了，先来后到，要排队。”  
“你听听，洪先生，你听听，”肥佬笑得脸上的肉都抖了，“要排队。做你们这行，也讲排队？那我他妈的找你们干嘛？！”啪地一声把筷子拍在桌上，身后的人把枪举高。  
“杨先生，您儿子的病，我也很遗憾。”高晋上前一步，有意无意，挡在洪文刚身前。  
出门的两人已经回来，半拖着一个破衣烂衣裳的半裸女人，直直推到肥佬的面前。  
“就是这个？”  
一人点头，“是”，验过了。  
“货，我可以给你。”洪文刚从桌边站起，绕开高晋，一步一步走到那女人面前，弯下腰，打量着那双充满了惊惧泪水的眼睛，“你放了我弟弟。“  
肥佬咧着嘴，笑得无声无息，招手，于是又有两个马仔提着一个已经抖得不会走路的白大褂进来，见到洪文刚就像看见了救命稻草一般。  
“哥…救我……救我！哥”洪文标被枪顶着太阳穴，嘶着声往前扑喊。  
“受伤了？”  
“嗳？没…没有，是别人的血。”枪口压得更紧，洪文标好不容易站稳，把沾着血的双手哆哆嗦嗦地擦在褂子上。  
“货你带走，人还我。”洪文刚轻轻摇头，一手抚着胸口。  
肥佬盯着洪文刚的手，看着洪文刚的脸，“洪先生，好像也不太舒服。”声调高了几度。  
洪文刚握着手杖的手捏紧了，又松开，微微一笑，“小事。杨先生爱子心切，我明，就不要耽误了。”  
肥佬咬着牙，他们有十把枪，对面只有三个人，“放人。”  
枪全部上了膛，一人顶着洪文标向前，一人拖起地上的女人，其余人护着肥佬后撤。  
“滴滴、滴滴、滴滴”  
就在高晋一手够着洪文标的时候，肥佬的手机响了。  
“讲话！”  
“老……老大……”电话那头传来夹杂着惊惧的哭声，“医……医院……”眼前肥佬的脸慢慢扭曲、变形，眼珠向外突出，嘴巴越张越大，电话落在脚下：“给我杀了他！”  
子弹，射出。  
“刀！”高晋一脚踹飞马仔的手枪，把洪文标拉过、扔到身后，李景刀的飞刀已中两人的咽喉，高晋空中另一腿扫中一人脸颊，骨碎，血喷出。  
“呯、呯、呯”，肥佬的马仔从未见过如此场面，握枪的手已抖成一片，一阵扫射。  
桌子掀翻，锅油倾泄，菜肉乱飞。  
抓住一个，拉，扭断，再一个，膝撞、锁喉，高晋的动作精准的像把手术刀，所到之处，血腥一地。  
阿刀又放倒二个。  
“啊！”肥佬的绝望像要撕破胸腔，抓着一把枪，直挺挺冲洪文标而去。  
“晋！”  
高晋回头，一把提起跌跌撞撞爬着逃命的洪文标，向阿刀一推，“接着！”  
流弹擦过额角，高晋侧身一扭，反掌劈，肥佬后颈一软，瘫到在地，抽搐着，血沫淹没口腔，涌出鼻孔，死不瞑目。  
“先生”，高晋整整外套，用丝绢把手擦干净，走到洪文刚面前低头。  
洪文刚盯着高晋，似笑非笑，良久，吐出一句：做得好啊。

洪先生昂首踏出大门，阿刀架着软软的洪文标，高晋留在最后。

 

高晋从码头交完货回来，车子缓缓驶进洪家，月光照着庭院一地斑驳，铁门两旁的枝叶在阴影里张牙舞爪，守门的保安向他致礼：晋哥。从他跟着洪先生踏入这里，同进同出，一晃就是5年。  
沿梯上楼的时候，高晋突然想起还在堆在案头的那些文件，明天公司要开会的主题，还有货场最新的人事安排。  
用浴刷仔仔细细摩擦全身，仰头让冷水冲掉皂液，冲掉一身腥气，关上淋浴，擦干头发，擦干皮肤，对着镜子，扣上衬衫，深深吸气。  
当他一丝不苟，衣着齐整，敲响书房大门的时候，阿刀正红着眼框从里面出来，看见他，顿了一顿，口型轻轻做了个：保重。  
书房的门慢慢合上，高晋迎着光，向那个阴影慢慢走近。  
一、二、三……  
优雅、蕴含着暴力、猎豹般灵巧，洪文刚看着踏着某种节奏向自己走来的高晋，恍如死神降临，还有最后五步，他停下，屈膝、跪下。  
相对，无言。  
时间一分，一秒，洪文刚觉得自己的呼吸越来越慢，胸口好似压了一块大石。  
高晋，我亲手饲育，终有一天，会长成可吞噬主人的猛兽。  
“事情都处理完了？”  
“货物按时押送，医院那边没痕迹，人送走了。”  
“动作很快。”  
“之前和肥佬谈的时候，查了他儿子。”  
“有预感？”  
“以防不测。”  
“所以，这几天我身边多了很多人？”  
“是。”  
“文标那边?”  
“是我的错。”  
“为什么那个货那么重要？”  
“韩国人指定要的，不能得罪。“  
“你怕他们？“  
”……不是。“  
”为什么？“  
”他们可能会有您需要的东西。“  
洪文刚仰起头，无声地笑，“这么说，我得谢谢你。”  
沉默。  
“高晋，我对你怎么样？”  
“先生对我有救命之恩，如果没有您，就没有高晋的今天。”  
“拿我和文标的性命冒险，你胆子很大。”  
“有我和阿刀在，您一定不会有事。”  
“你很有信心？”  
“不是信心，是……决心。”  
“你违背我的命令，自作主张。”  
“是。”  
“你知道自己错在哪儿？”  
“我违背您的命令，自作主张。”  
“啪！”高晋定住身形，一道血痕沿着嘴角留下。  
洪文刚靠回沙发上，胸口上下起伏。  
”高晋，你有害怕的事吗？“洪文刚望着远处，像是在回想什么。  
沉默。  
“你不怕痛，再痛的你都受过；你不怕屈辱，被狗上过都能忍着活下来；你当然也不怕死。”洪文刚用手杖顶在他的眉心，缓缓用力,压出一个印迹，“天生反骨，胆大包天，擅做妄为！”  
高晋额角的伤口裂开，鲜血沿着眉骨，顺着眼角，往下淌。  
“我再给你个机会吧。”洪文刚的手沿着他的脸庞划下，拇指轻轻擦去血迹，缓缓凑近，耳语般，“我管教不了你，我甚至没有力气打你。你可以杀了我，取代我，得到所有的一切。”说着，捉起他的左手，按在自己的心口上。  
高晋瞳孔猛地一缩，手臂如被电击般地抽回，“先生，不要。不要这样。”他的声音开始发抖，“我害怕，我只怕……我只怕你死。”嗓音暗哑，低不可闻。  
原来，如此。  
洪文刚低下头，捏起他的脸，将自己的额头轻轻抵在他的额头上，低声声说：“阿晋，你觉得韩国人重要，因为他们可能会有我想要的东西。”沾血的拇指将他的双唇揉得鲜红，“你不在意我弟弟死。你有没有想过，如果，我想要的东西，原本，就一直，在文标那里呢？”  
他的声音来自地狱，一字一顿，抽干了高晋身上所有的鲜血，只剩下一具残破的躯壳。

洪文刚离开房间的时候，好似还说了一句什么，可高晋什么也没有听到。


	8. 惩罚

事情没做好，就要接受惩罚。这在洪先生的规矩里，一向清晰明确。  
只是惩罚的程度不同罢了，有时是一顿打，有时是一件器官，而有时就是一条命。但是对高晋，如何处置高晋令洪先生前所未有的为难。  
火锅店和医院的行动，在港九大大小小的社团间无声掀起轩然大波，港青帮的龙头和他个仔，活不见人死不见尸，掌握港泰海运的大帮一夜之间分崩离析，纵然有寻仇灭口报复等种种传闻，终究在洪家恐怖的震慑之下无人出头。而重案组和O记，立即展开了秘密调查和帮派卧底行动，渗透打探、追踪各种嫌疑。  
对洪家，高晋已成养虎之患，最明智的选择是除掉。但是，洪文刚的人生里，第一次出现了血源之外无法割舍的东西，看着那双展露在沙土外、毫无捆绑却苍白无力的双手，终于又让人把他从坑里挖了出来。  
现在，洪文刚盯着跪伏在书房地面连连磕头，急红了眼却说不出话，忙乱着打手语的阿刀，半边身体都痛得发麻。  
港青帮消失，海路打通，但洪家暴露在社团之间，种种关系利益倾轧，还有紧追不舍的香港警方。  
高晋，你终究是做得太好，还是做得太错？  
一连几日的焦虑劳累，令强撑着身体到处收尾善后的洪文刚腾起一股无名怒火，“够了！”手杖点地，把自己从椅子上撑起来。  
洪先生一步一顿，走得极慢，李景刀在身后低头跟着，望着他日渐佝偻，又似苍老了几岁的背影，恨不得再大哭两声。  
“你要看吗? 我怕他不认得你。”洪文刚推开卧房大门，一股浓烈的药味扑鼻而来，双门合上之前，阿刀迟疑着、还是跟着迈进去。  
洪文刚脱下外套，那人接过去挂好，一颗一颗解开洪先生马甲的扣子、衬衫，跪着帮他脱鞋，解开皮带、褪下长裤、亲吻他的脚踝、膝侧、腿间，帮他披上睡袍，最后再跪下把脸贴着他的腰侧，洪先生的手指缓缓穿过那人的发间，几处稍做停留，温柔地好似奖赏。  
李景刀的心在胸腔里砰砰地跳着，发现自己像一个无意间闯进神殿的透明小孩，窥见了一出神圣又隐密的默剧，那两人间无声默契的动作仿佛延续了一世，做了千年，如此，自然，如此，私密。  
“见着人了？出去。”  
阿刀像得了一道赦令，夹着尾巴跳出门去，一气冲到顶层天台跑了三个圈，才出了一身大汗平抑住胸口的燥热和莫明的愤愤。

警告：以下有黑暗内容，人物OOC有，请谨慎观看。  
“高晋。”  
“阿晋。”  
“Chin.”  
高晋以为自己会被活埋，他接受自己会被的埋葬的事实——此物危险，已无价值，应当清除。看着他们满头大汗一锹一锹地挖坑的时候，他望了望面无表情坐在一边的洪先生：会不会太浅了点？  
他睁开沉重的眼皮，大脑一片空白，不知道过了多久？也想不起来自己在哪？泰国？柬埔寨？香港？  
“喝点水。”他面前，冰凉的手心里，有一小捧明晃晃的清泉。  
凑上去，就着手心，慢慢把水舔干。  
“乖。“熟悉的声音，带着一丝宠溺。  
他幸福得几乎要继续沉睡下去。  
“再喝点。“  
他扎挣着抬高了头，追寻那个音声，和那只手。  
“这里，过来。”手杖点点，一个精美的银盆摆在洪先生脚边的地面。  
他眨眨眼，膝盖分开，压下腰，抬高臀，缓缓爬行，到达目标时，把肩膀压向地面，双手反扣在身后，侧着脸，等待主人的喂食。  
很奇怪，这些动作做起来一点都不费劲，身体像被一根无形的绳子固定，肌肉精确地到达指令的每一个点，毫无羞耻、赤裸地展示着完全服从的灵魂，优雅、性感，甚至有几分无言形容的高贵。  
洪先生半蹲下身，抚着他的后颈，“CHIN，今天过得好吗？”  
他贪婪地感受着洪先生手掌的温度，把脸蹭向主人的小腿，夹紧的双臀，颤抖着上翘的下身，诉说着无声的渴求。  
“先吃点东西好不好？“  
他眼睛亮了一下，舌尖舔舔主人的手心。  
“张嘴，啊。”洪先生把饼干捏碎，粉末洒在他口腔，手指抹过牙床，搅动着舌头，直到沾满唾液，“咽吧。”  
三小块饼干，吃了半个小时，中间喂了一次水。  
喂食结束时，洪先生掏出手绢，将他发亮的双唇、红肿的嘴角，轻轻擦干。  
“我累了，今天自己玩，好吗？”  
他几乎要呜咽地哭出来。  
他保持着跪坐的规矩，抓着自己的脚踝，双腿大张，一波又一波的热流袭向小腹，肠液顺着腿根滴滴嗒嗒，臀部无意识向前抽动，渴求着触碰、渴求着释放，可他的主人像是睡着了般，在躺椅上闭上眼睛，将他扔在这被欲望折磨得半生不死的境地。  
他轻啃着主人的手指，想把主人叫醒，按摩棒在他的身体里已经一整天，积累的热潮如波浪拍打，前后都需都抚慰，没有命令不能动，他需要惩罚，他不知道自己还能坚持多久。  
他不行了，忍不住，括约肌就要失去控制，分泌的液体已令腿间一片狼藉，他盯向自己的手，我能杀了我吗？  
“CHIN不乖啊。”洪先生醒了，看见地毯上的水渍，眉头微皱，“以前的教训都忘了吗？”  
他回望着主人，目光里有恐惧、有哀求、有完全的顺从，还有一丝丝渴望。  
洪先生走进浴室，拿来一条洁白的毛巾，轻轻把他腿上的液体擦干，指尖仔细拨开那层柔嫩的表皮，又用手掂量着沉甸甸的双球，像挤奶一般重重揉捏，他喘不过气，身体如同被绷紧的竖琴，手指一扫，琴弦震动，洪先生掐紧他的根部，一手抬起他的下巴，直视，叹息般低语：  
“看看你，又把自己弄得这么脏，像养狗一样。”  
这句话就是一道可怕的符咒，瞬间打开大脑的闸门，一切不堪的记忆奔涌而出，当洪先生将一根手指刚伸进他湿滑甬道的时候，他就剧烈抽搐着，泪水流下，小腹抽搐着，全部射在了主人的手上。  
洪先生看着瘫在地面如同被从水中捞起，意识完全打破的高晋，把他拖进自己怀里，手掌从后颈、脊骨、腰，从上至下一寸寸摸过，箍着他的脖子似安抚又似宣告，“你属于我，灵魂和身体，全部。我活，你是我的。我死，你陪我下地狱，懂吗？” 

洪先生用温水把高晋细细冲洗干净，让他把自己擦干，套上黑色明显过大的睡袍，柔顺地爬上自己那张黑色的睡床，帮他盖上白色丝被，然后在他额头吻了一下：“睡吧，我要出趟远门，阿刀会照顾你的。”


	9. 离见

李景刀很憋屈，憋屈得抓耳挠腮，恨不得用手中的银勺把这银碗捣烂。  
自从他上次撞破洪先生和高晋那不为人知的小秘密，现时他再也无法直视眼前这个人了。  
一身黑色浴袍靠在洪先生的床头，脸色苍白双目紧闭、机械性地向前，低下头就他勺子，一口，慢慢咽下，再一口，大片蜜色的肌肤随着动作在眼前若隐若现，还有锁骨上那几处刺眼的红痕。  
剁！剁！剁！  
阿刀用力捣着碗里那一团白色糊状不知什么东西的定食，低着头，心里像烧着一团火：有手、有脚，没伤、没锁，装什么死人，要什么我喂！  
越想越烦，越想心里越难受，把碗往床头柜一扔，起身掉头，砰！甩上房门。  
房里就只剩下高晋一个。  
眼睛睁开，他盯着桌上那碗一天规定能得到唯一的一餐，近在咫尺。  
他舔舔下唇，移开目光、看着眼前的空气，洪先生用药十分精准，24小时，随着药物在体内代谢完毕，神志会慢慢回复。  
下身阵阵的疼痛提醒他在过去空白的时间里，这具身体曾被主人如何开发，彻底地使用，如何控制，直至得到指令。  
肩膀不可抑制地发起抖来，湿意浸上眼角，双手抓紧身边的床单，放弃自我，完全交付，归属确认的感觉如同烙印，刻入骨髓。  
房间安静的就像坟墓，窗帘低垂，没有风，只有一片黑暗。

傍晚时分，阿刀红着眼冲了进来，直挺挺站在他床前，手上拿着个手机。  
屏幕上打着几个大字：你想走吗？我可以帮你。  
高晋不识字似得盯着那个屏幕。  
洪先生走的时候，几乎带走了所有人，大宅只剩下洪妈，医生，四个守卫和负责照顾他的阿刀。  
走？离开？  
阿刀等得不耐，伸手去推他的肩。  
自然而然地一闪，没沾到。  
阿刀眼里快冒出火花来：好啊，原来你还没废掉。  
“睡吧，我要出趟远门，阿刀会照顾你。”  
沉入黑暗前，留给他的最后一句。  
时间一分、一秒，  
阿刀跺着脚，在等他最后的决定。  
额头上冒出细密的汗，指甲把掌心快掐出血来，他调整着呼吸，大脑转动，分析指令。  
终于，他轻轻开口：求你喂我吃饭，你不喂，我只能饿死了。  
阿刀的眼睛快要冒出血来，半晌，颓丧地坐下，捡起桌上那只银碗。

监视器这头，洪先生的手指牢牢捏着手柄，握紧、又松开。

 

洪先生从泰国回来的时候，心情格外的好，洪家上下每人都收到了一份礼物，李景刀收到的是一盒按大小尺寸排列、形状各异的小刀。  
事隔三月。当高晋再次挺拔地站在洪先生书房，面对面的时候，洪先生的嘴角，秘密地向上弯出一个微笑。  
一丝不苟的发型，雪白绣纹的衬衫，银色的排扣直锁到领口，贴身马夹勾勒出精瘦的腰线，多片式裁剪的西裤包裹着性感的臀部。  
再华美的衣服都只是修饰，这个人，行走站立间透出那律动的勃勃生机，挥洒随意又优雅克制，在经历了一切最低贱不堪的境遇之后，如同破茧而出的蝴蝶。  
奇迹。  
医生常说我是奇迹，高晋，你知道吗？你才是我的奇迹。  
从我遇见你那时起，每次一被打碎，都更完美地站起来。像现在这样，不屈不挠，不卑不亢地站在我的面前，直到与我平视。  
从未有过的心满意足，忽略胸腔里那颗破败心脏的叫嚣抗议，洪先生坐在宽大的扶椅里笑得像个拥有世界唯一最棒玩具的小孩。  
该放手了，阿晋。  
“你在泰国的新身份，所有的证明文件。你的泰语很好，在那里，你可以重新开始，过你任何你想过的生活。”洪先生驻着拐杖对高晋一气说完，然后把一叠文件扔到他的面前。  
“谢谢洪先生。”伸手接住。  
“你应得的，不用谢我。”  
“我还可以再见你吗？洪先生。”  
“你会想见我吗？”

高晋走的那天，晴，无风，无浪，阿刀没去送他。  
只是发了条短信：我会照顾好老板的。

2012年．夏  
曼谷自然市政厅酒店，纪恩堂慈善基金会感恩晚宴。  
当主持人口中吐出受邀嘉宾的名字时，全场掌声雷动，热烈欢迎嘉宾的登台。来自香港的玩具制造商和慈善家洪文刚先生，短短二年时间，就在曼谷捐赠了大大小小数十间儿童医院和二十家医疗卫生所，同时为曼谷的患病贫困人群提供了数不计的昂贵药品和医疗器械。  
洪先生从国会参议员汶颂先生手上接过一座小小的水晶奖座，微笑举起向台下致意：“谢谢大家，谢谢这个奖，鼓励我们未来做得更好，帮助更多有需要的朋友。谢谢。”  
灯光耀眼，乐声飞扬，全场起立报以更加热烈的掌声。  
台下盛装打扮的一众达官贵人之中，洪文刚一眼就瞥见那个完美绅士般鹤立鸡群的身影。  
鸡尾酒会开始，基金会负责人领着当地绅商前来向洪先生致意，这是曼谷的市政厅长及他的女儿，这位是泰国卫生署服务监管司副司长，这位是泰国国国际医院的院长，还有这位，是我们泰国警方最有前途的青年才俊，也是华侨——高晋先生。  
“你好，你好，你好。”洪先生用泰语，并一一握手致意。  
“您好，洪生。”微躬一礼，用粤语问候。  
“高先生绅士风范，谈吐不凡，”洪先生面露寻味，朝市政厅长微微颌首，“前途不可限量，厅长好眼光。”   
“哪里，哪里。”那厅长一脸心圆意满，女儿更是笑得灿烂如花。  
宴会结束时已是凌晨一点，洪先生告别众人，坐上车驶回住所，他摘下眼镜脱力地靠向后座，孤独地望着车窗外倒映划过的流光溢彩：无论他如何挣扎求生，这颗心已无可救药，到最后，他终究还是只能一个人。

洪先生起身用早餐时已近中午，佣人在他细细切碎盘中煎蛋，将最后一颗番茄送进嘴里之后，上前请示：有位客人在会客室等了很久，请先生无论如何拨冗一见。  
洪先生丢下刀叉，用餐巾擦擦嘴角：请到书房吧，我换件衫再过去。  
这三年，他或许控制得很好，他从没有想过高晋，没有在任何人面前提过这个人，也没有想过再见面。  
然而昨夜，他梦见了柬埔寨，梦见多年前那个又脏又热又臭的狗场，还有那一片喧嚣中，高晋望向他的眼睛。  
今时今日，高晋的身份地位已然大不同，他不再是当年那个在污泥里摸爬滚打求生的看守，不再是洪先生身边一个籍籍无名的保镖司机，也不再是香港社团间至今流传那个故事中将人一夜灭门的晋哥。他是泰籍华侨、孔普雷监狱的最高长官、曼谷政界中最拔萃闪亮的后辈人才。  
他一身定制完美西服的三件套，每一寸布料都像用尺子量过，身躯宛如藏在剑鞘中的绝世名剑，背着手细细观看洪先生书房挂的那些油画。  
直到洪先生独自走到他身后不到三尺的距离，他才缓缓转身回头。  
“先生。“  
”你来了？“  
”是。“  
”等了很久？“  
”没有。”  
依然简洁的一问一答，仿如昨天，又仿佛隔了千年。  
“有事？”  
“想洪先生合作一项生意。”  
“哦？”有意思，合作——他终于又挑起洪文刚少有的一点点生趣。  
“洪先生要不要到我那边看一看，说不定有您想要的东西？”  
一个诚恳、清晰、却不甚明确的邀请。  
“什么时候？”  
“今天，现在。”  
“备车？”  
“坐我的车。”  
“走吧。”

孔普雷监狱和洪文刚想象中的大不一样，干净，整洁，没有臭哄哄的监狱味道，各区泾渭分明、井井有条，狱警办事高效简洁，服刑的犯人也自食其力，各有工作，犹如一个巨大的工厂，或货仓。  
“洪先生，您的货可以寄放在我这，按卖家的要求再转运，这样香港那边的压力会小很多。”  
“你能提供多少位置？”  
“所有，这里的容量足够您放所有的货。”  
“医疗技术呢？“  
“曼谷医疗界方面我都可以安排，以您的布点和我在这里的基础，请您相信，整个东南亚没有比这更安全、更合适的地方。”  
”你准备得很好。“  
”谢谢。“  
”佣金呢？”  
“要三成，需要处理上下关系和给办事人员的酬劳，他们都很穷。“  
洪先生绕着这间办公室的陈设，走了一圈，大概是监狱长有严重洁癖的关系，这房间清洁得一尘不染，各项装饰反映着主人独特的风格和品味，壁画、满满的书架，灯光和色调，雪茄盒和装着威士忌的水晶樽，洪先生用手指摸摸那只小狐狸样本的皮毛，好似在某人隐秘的内心花园里悠游闲逛。  
“还有什么？“  
高晋迟疑着，终于拿出一个用深蓝银纸包裹的长盒，双手捧到洪先生面前：  
“礼物。“  
拆开，一根包铁镶金的藤制手杖，份量趁手，长度合适。  
洪先生望着目光轻垂的高晋，再熟悉不过的眉眼，紧紧抿着的薄唇，压抑着炙烈的感情，睫毛都在颤抖着，出卖了他多年的想念，挡不住胸间那股温暖悸动，一根手指滑过那条系紧的领带，微笑着凑近：可我更想要，这个，礼物呢？  
魔法开启，万事归位。  
高温的双唇猛地压上前来，整个人都被压倒向后退了几大步，碾压、厮磨，双手捧起洪先生的脸，鼻尖、嘴唇、眼睛，放肆啃咬，拼命亲吻，心快要从胸口跳出来，又像要把对方的气息全吸进身体里去，他主动的，他们的第一次接吻，天昏地暗。  
噼呖啪啦，桌面的东西掉了一地，相互撕扯着对方的衣服，外套、马甲、衬衣，这时才觉得三件套是多么麻烦，抽出皮带，拉开拉链。  
“这么硬？你到底憋了多久？”  
“从昨晚见到你。”  
“你老婆没有好好满足你吗？”忍不住调笑。  
动作一僵，随即更狠地压上去：“女朋友。”  
这两人像踏着双人舞步，互相推挤，揉压，拥着取暖，抱着伤害，室温一度度升高，当高晋最终把洪先生轻轻压倒在沙发上、湿澛澛的眼睛定定地望进他的眼底时，洪文刚闭了闭眼，像鼓励，又似许可：做你想做的吧。

待一切结束，高晋地替洪先生打点好全身衣物，一吻再吻，把自己全副武装后再打开房门要送先生回去时，才发觉尽忠职守一直站在门外的李景刀。

阿刀狠狠瞪了瞪他，然后，朝他翻个了白眼。


	10. THANKS GIVING

高晋的婚礼定在11月25日。  
虽然这些年他在孔普雷的管理已使监狱的经济效益增长了30%、复进率下降了5%，这些业绩足够代表他的行政能力，但为了避嫌以及为当地政商树立更好的典范，高晋坚持在市政厅长卸任后与未婚妻举行婚礼，这一态度得到了当地民众的广泛支持，也为他赢得了更多的赞誉。  
与洪先生的合作轻车熟路，韩国、泰国、马来西亚、印尼……这个地下人口器官贩卖行业运转得高效严密、日渐庞大，供需对接横跨亚洲各地甚至北美，从下订到提货最快仅需一周的时间，而随着经验的完善，泰国也已然具备了独立接单供货的能力。  
洪先生在香港通过并购进入了大型医疗设备行业，他一年会到泰国两次，出席泰国国际医疗展和儿童玩具贸易展，他和高晋从无见面，俨如所有的合作伙伴一样，通过视频和卫星电话谈事。  
当高晋在电话里和他讲完各地市场和目前生意发展的情况，最后补了一句婚礼在半月后举行，洪先生听完，淡淡地说了句：“恭喜。”  
高晋轻轻放下电话，洪先生的回应在他意料之中。事到如今，他二人的白日世界犹如车行道的平行双线，不会再有什么相交，但心中某一个隐秘的角落，仍忍不住期待，洪先生能对他多说一句什么，任何话。  
香港。洪文刚把卫星电话递给阿刀，想了想，对他交待了两件事：一、25号那天去一趟泰国，代我参加高晋的婚礼，贺礼在我书房办公桌的抽屉里，带过去。二、封锁一切我入院手术的消息，除了家里的文标，客户、社团、合伙人、所有人都不可以知道，特别是高晋。公司一切事务等自己出来亲自决定。  
李景刀微躬颔首，目光垂地。  
此时有两个护工和护士小姐过来推床：“洪先生，麻醉师已准备好，请可以进去了。”  
待洪先生的病床通过一扇扇开合晃动的房门，在一片纯白的长廊上沓无踪迹之后，李景刀才抬起头来，下唇微抖，眼角湿润。

高晋的酒量很好，当年替洪先生在外挡酒时，从未试过有半分醉意。但没想到泰国上层社会的规矩也和华人一样，婚宴上所有的宾客一波波上前，各界名流围着他敬酒，那阵势像是要把他灌倒再扔上床去。  
高晋在洗手间朝脸上拍着水，瞪着理容镜中的自己，脸上一片嫣红，连脖子都在发烫，过度的酒精果然就像迷药。  
有风。  
铛！大理石的洗理台裂了个缺口，金属光泽的镖尾不住晃动。  
一拳，一架，一踢，一挡。  
手腕一转一擒，撒手侧身，  
膝撞，压腿，  
反手，扣。  
一个狭窄有限的空间，两人闷声拆了4招。  
“够了！李景刀，做咩？！”  
当然是送礼啊。  
阿刀扯出一个算不上善意的笑容，拔拉拔拉头发，一把小刀在指间轮换。  
高晋拉拉领带，整整衣角。  
“到底来干嘛？洪爷呢？”  
阿刀从鼻子里哼了一声，撇撇嘴，从后腰摸出个红色包裹的纸袋，抛过去，做出个嘴型：老板送你的结婚大礼。  
接住，沉甸甸的。  
老板交待的事已办到，阿刀上下打量了两眼高晋，把刀插好，扭头转身：我走了。新婚快乐。  
高晋拿着那个纸袋，半响，撕开，掉出个深紫黑色的木盒，是有些年头的檀木，打开：一枚款式简洁的银色指环。  
这东西他见过，他认得。洪文标结婚的那一年，他看着洪先生盯着桌面上这盒子里的东西看了许久许久，最终叹了口气，收回了抽屉里。  
他用指尖摩擦着指环内侧那纷繁复杂的洪式纹路，一手掏出手机，拨出那个烂熟于胸的号码：721018  
“您所拨打的电话已暂时关机，请稍后再拨。”  
“您所拨打的电话已暂时关机，请稍后再拨。”  
“您所拨打的电话已暂时关机，请稍后再拨。”  
嘟、嘟、嘟、嘟……

 

当天的婚礼具体是怎样结束的，高晋真的不太清楚，他记得站在大厅和新娘一一谢礼送客，记得自己被一群哄笑的伴娘伴郎送上车，靠着太太的肩一路昏昏沉沉，他记得回到住所哄好太太上床休息，一连拨了几个电话交待办事，待手中电话再次拨通，那头传来“喂”的一声微弱应答时，自己已经降落在香港启德机场的停机坪上。  
轿车驶进洪家花园的时候是上午九点，雨后清晨的空气里还带着一丝水气，冬季园子里的两株山茶开得正艳，随风摇曳，看门的守卫全部陌生，而高晋从也从未想过，自己有一天还会踏进这个大门。  
高晋到访的时候他们一家正在客厅用餐，餐桌上首椅空着，洪太太正亲昵地把切碎的鸡肉往老公嘴里喂，洪文标看见他的时候，眼睛瞪得像见鬼，然后尴尴尬尬地站起来打了个招呼，洪太太则给了个“这无礼的家伙是谁？”的厌恶表情。  
高晋一言不发上了楼，直冲卧房，敲三下，直接推开……阳光透过玻璃照着那个一摇一晃的躺椅，发色灰白，安静坐着，一份报纸铺在腹部，一副眼镜压在上面，突然间，鼻子一酸。  
“你到了。”那人睁开眼睛。  
大踏步走到那人面前，盯着那张没什么血色的脸，目光深沉。  
“洪先生身体不适，为什么不支会一声。”  
“没什么大问题，换了个电子晶片。”  
“为什么不告诉我？”  
“没必要。”  
高晋深吸口气，强忍着往下压，他低着嗓子：“先生的身体是最紧要的，有什么情况都请和我说。”  
洪文刚望着他十分严肃的脸，不由微微一笑：“你不是在结婚么。”  
再忍不下去了，高晋举起右手，用左手指着那个银色牢牢套在无名指上的东西，“你这几个意思？！”  
洪文刚盯着高晋戴着戒指的那个手指，那个表情，难以言喻的情绪在胸口蔓延、涌动，“那是……贺礼。”  
贺礼？那我不要了！！！  
高晋一咬牙，把戒指狠狠从手指上拔下来，握在手里，发抖，想扔，又舍不得。  
“阿晋。”一声呼唤，微不可闻。  
“你以前说不信我会一直跟你，我会，我做得到。可你什么时候才能信我？你要怎样才能信我？！”一串压抑多年的话冲口而出，嗓音撕哑、无力，委屈、愤怒、忍耐，受伤的感觉像一点就会爆炸的火药，一扎就会破掉的气球。  
“我信。”洪文刚缓缓站起，一步步走向高晋。  
你信？  
“如果这世界上，还有一个我洪文刚可以相信、可以依赖的人，那就是你，高晋。如果我不信，就不会把这个戒指交给你。”洪文刚握着高晋颤抖的手，握实，把戒指握进他手心里。  
“你知道吗？昨晚我打不通你电话，我就快……我就快控制不住了，我要疯了，我会杀人！”  
“我知道，你最怕我死。”轻轻吻上，他的额头，他的眼睛。  
“那你还？这样吓我……”紧绷的神经突然松懈，整个人都快脱力倒下。  
“是你不信我，你不信我能活着见你？”洪文刚张开双臂，把高晋拥进怀里，看着他的眼，吻下去。  
“我…我不知道，我太害怕了。”  
“傻仔，除非你死了，我才会死呢。”洪文刚轻笑一声，咬住他的下唇，宠溺的低语诱惑着张开。  
房中气氛突变，这对话和他预计的完全不一样了。  
“还生气？”  
“没，没有了。”  
“担心呢？”洪文刚双手在他后背轻轻下滑，拉出他衬衫，解开他的领带，推着他一步一步倒退。  
“您…别…是要……要做？”  
“新婚初夜，试试心脏的新晶片。”  
高晋整张脸都红了，一边犹豫，舌头已在用他以前教过的方式，柔顺地回应。  
“嗯？你昨天喝了多少酒？”  
高晋似又清醒过来，想起洪文刚的洁癖，不好意思扭开头：”我还没……太脏了……唔……”双唇又被堵上，人已退到床边，一压、倒下。  
身上四处都像着了火，洪文刚沉重的呼吸划过他耳窝、牙齿轻咬他的耳垂、抵舔他的侧颈，撕开衬衫露出结实的胸腹，乳珠、肋骨、性感的肚脐……他一路啃咬留下印记，一边低语：我的，我的，都是我的。直至含住那个形态优美，已经开始颤抖的宝贝。  
高晋的身体，像他手中演奏的最珍贵的乐器，永远给他最真实敏感的反应。他全身放松、柔软地漂浮在云端里，感受洪文刚带给他的炙热、甜腻，丝滑、和一点点疼痛。禁欲太久的身体受不了多少刺激，高潮很快到来，下意识地冲刺、抽动、完全喷射，眼冒金星、脚趾蜷起。  
鸣金，收兵。  
洪文刚望着躺在一旁只剩出的气没有进的气的高晋，刮刮他挺翘的鼻子，望向床顶的纱帐，嘴边露出一个得意的表情。  
“你还行吗？老板？”  
“什么还行？”  
”心脏还行的话，就换我了。“  
体力恢复得太快的高晋用手一撑，轻松翻到他上方，用手掌轻轻抚摸着洪文刚的脸。   
洪文刚勾起一个微笑，你想怎么样？  
把额头抵在他下颌，停了一会，高晋将吻轻轻移到他左胸的那个刀疤上。他用双腿跪撑在洪文刚身体的外侧，没有一点压力，咬着下唇，将骨盆后倾、找准位置，控制好一寸一寸往下，内壁撑开、包裹着他，用心容纳全部。  
四目相对，天地无言。  
相信我，我会让你，拥有无比极致的快乐。  
腰肢扶摇，轻纱影动。

 

“下一次，你做手术一定要到我这来，我要你醒来的时候，第一眼看到的人就会是我。”  
“好。”

-THE END-

 

尾声：  
云雨方歇，洪先生正用手指帮怀里化成一摊水的阿晋一绺绺理头发，阿晋想起一件事，突然探起身，指了指房门：阿刀，他是不是……又在外面？  
哦，这时候他在后院呢。  
后院？  
他最近搞了一头狼来养，喂着呢。  
狼？狼是养不熟的。  
不知道，那只跟他好像还挺好的，经常滚着滚着就在一处了。

好吧，狼就是这么来的。


End file.
